What a Toy Story
by robertkellett
Summary: On their quest to find answers, Riku and Kairi wind up discovering their inner child. (Spoilers for KH3 Ending)


_**Back at it again with yet another one shot! This continues where the Pirates and Tangled ones left off, with Riku and Kairi exploring more worlds Sora visited in KH3. Hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

Hovering gently in space, Riku and Kairi sighed, both clearly annoyed at the clear lack of leads. Riku did smile, fondly remembering messing with Eugine often. Kairi noticed his smile, elbowing him for good measure. He gave her a frown before going back to his seat. But she remembered Repunzel's words vividly. _My love for Sora… _She closed her eyes, trying hard to focus on him. A faint image of him… Fighting in a city? Rain everywhere? She couldn't shake the feeling that this place seemed familiar to her. Or Sora, as he wasn't confused at all in what she could make out; he knew the place. _From what though? _

Remembering that Jiminy's Gummi Phones each share Sora's Adventure Log, she quickly took her out and scanned through the worlds Sora visited. Riku peaked over Kairi's seat, wondering why she suddenly has been really quiet. She stopped when a world called… Toy Box? Odd world name… She read it's log and saw how Sora's new friends confused him for this Yozora fellow. And that he was from a video game… _Worth a shot… _Summoning her keybalde, she opened a portal and readied the ship.

"You aren't going to telllllll meeeee…." Riku tried to ask, but couldn't even finish his thought with how fast the ship was flying.

* * *

"Got any fours?" Hamm asked Rex, the dino's plastic eyebrows narrowing… Or as much as they could narrow. "Ha! Bested you again pal."

"I miss playing Sora's game," Rex mumbled, putting the cards down and getting another set. Hamm sighed, deep down wanting to play that game too. "Wonder if Sora's going on more adventures…"

"Well, we can't see him again," Woody said sadly, leaning near Andy's bed-frame. "The whole… World's separating thing got fixed, right Buzz?" The cowboy's best friend nodded, trying to actually laser his laser… But instead, it just shot a small red beam of light. Sighing, Buzz let go of the button and fiddled with his helmet. "At least our new friends are always going to be in our hearts." Woody looked near the door, creaking open. "Places guys!"

"You heard the boss! Go Go Go!" The plastic army men, this time being a cluster of the plastic warriors instead of just five or so, huddled into their container, or bunker as they called it. Woody and Buzz lay limp on the ground, joyful smiles plastered on their plastic faces. As it creaked open, two plastic action figures walked into the room. On was of a brown-haired female, her body mirroring one of the battle dolls that Woody saw in Galaxy Toys. The other looked nearly identical to Yozora, right down to the cross-colored eyes. Riku and Kairi looked around the room, shocked at how large it was. Did giants live here? Kairi wanted to ask, but a red light beamed at her head. Riku flicked his hand, summoning his keyblade, but Kairi just smiled, as if knowing the obvious.

"Never expected to be in a world filled with toys... " Kairi mused aloud, earning shock from Woody and Buzz, looking at each other in mild confusion. "Come on Riku, they seem friendly." He sighed, putting his keyblade away and walking toward the leaders of the toy group. Holding out her hand, Kairi smiled. "Hello, name's Kairi and this is my friend Riku. We are looking for a friend of ours."

"Yozora!" Rex tackled into Riku, nearly hugging him. "So Sora really was your friend in the sequel, you are the _real _Yozora!" Riku blinked, unsure whenever to push himself away or let the oddly friendly dino hug him. Riku was just surprised that the sharp plastic from the dino didn't hurt him until he realized _he _was a toy too. So, Riku just stayed still, hoping he would be put down soon.

"You know Sora?" Woody asked, shaking Kairi's hand. "Well I'll be, we know him too." He held out his hands as if introducing a grand hall. "Welcome to Andy's room, our home and I'm guessing you are here to clean up a heartless mess. Good news is that we haven't seen them since Andy came back." Woody did frown a bit, hopping on a nearby bean bag chair. "Though I miss Bo… Guess she's taking a while to come back."

"She will cowboy," Buzz assured her, making Woody share a thankful smile. Buzz looked at Riku and Kairi, narrowing his eyes. "So, the whole 'two worlds' situation really doesn't prevent Sora and his friends from visiting us… Why isn't he here then?" His tone wasn't suspicious, but one of genuine worry. The little green aliens started hovering around Riku, the keyblade master trying to shew them away but comments of 'leader' and 'strong' were uttered on loop. Kairi would have giggled at the sight but once again, Sora being name-dropped made a pit form in her chest.

"He's… We are trying to find him." Kairi said, unsure how toys could die in this world. Buzz and Woody's plastic eyes went wide, looking at one another in deep worry. They vividly remembered seeing some things, both on their first adventure as 'friendenemies' and when Sora showed up. Toys don't die, but they can be mangled and even possessed. This made Woody nearly shiver, Sids 'creations' still haunting him despite the boy not showing his face in what felt like years. Buzz seemingly caught on Woody's reflective thoughts. Patting his shoulder to calm him down, he turned to Kairi and Riku, his face frowning harshly. "You haven't seen him… Well, that's okay. Maybe he's somewhere else."

She was going to turn away and head back home, but Buzz held her shoulder, making her turn around. "Maybe he's in that game?" Buzz pondered, rubbing his plastic chin. "Woody told me when one of those intruders took over me, that Sora was thrown into a TV. Sadly, Galaxy Toys is not even close anymore, now that Andy came back." Kairi gave a thankful smile, as did Riku, but Buzz didn't seem finished speaking. "Did he go out like a hero? I know when my wings break, I would be honored like the space ranger I am."

"Buzz, you are a…" Buzz gave a good-natured grin, making Woody shake his head in amusement. Kairi gave a weak smile, but she felt tears trying to come out of her plastic eyes. "Sorry, but we don't know how to help here." Woody rubbed his neck, looking at the massive door before him. "When we couldn't find Andy, we just waited here for so long, avoiding the intruders whenever we could. But Sora pushed us to take action. And we're back home." Buzz, Hamm, and Rex smiled, with a little Slinky Dog and other toys slowly huddling around Woody. "We may be toys, but I've learned that our hearts are as real as Andy's." He clenched his chest, with Buzz and the other toys mirroring Woody.

Riku just folded his arms, a warm smile forming on his face. "You're a great leader Woody, no wonder things are so under control here." Woody made a sheepish laugh, with Buzz rolling his eyes.

"He made plenty of mistakes, I will tell you that much." Woody raised a plastic eyebrow, with Buzz holding back a grin. "I forgive you for knocking me out that window, don't worry."

"Oh, I'm not worried. Just glad you don't think you are a space ranger anymore." Woody made a mock battle pose, with Buzz glaring daggers at Woody. The two entered a laughing fit, throwing an arm around each other's shoulders. Riku swore he saw himself and Sora for a split second, blinking at the sight. Kairi noticed this too, or she saw the same thing Riku did, simply holding the boy's hand to make them both feel better.

"Thanks for the words, Woody." Kairi said, with Woody tipping his plastic brown hat. "So, what adventures you go on? And where is this Andy person?" As if on cue, the door opened slowly and the toys laid limp. Kairi didn't know what to do, but Riku was limp as well. She stood like a statue, with the boy giving her a strange look, as if she didn't belong in the room.

"Moly! You left your Barbie in my room again!" He was going to shout again but noticed the weapon in her hand. "Oh, you the latest Verum Rex toy! Look a bit like Stella, but your hair's wrong..." He looked at Riku, smiling like happy little kid he was. "And mom got the latest model!" He started playing with the Kairi and Riku 'figures', their keyblades clashing together. Woody and Buzz simply smiled from where they laid limp. They quietly glanced at each other, overjoyed that while Sora couldn't experience the magic, at least his friends will.

* * *

After what felt like hours, Andy left the room for 'homework' as his mom called it and Kairi felt utter joy. Maybe it was the effect of this world's influence but she felt so happy that a child had such infections smile on his face. Riku, as moody as he could be sometimes, even he was smiling. His imagination went wild, actually imagining himself and Kairi clashing in a climactic final battle, with Woody using a spaceship to fight Buzz in a mech. They were simply in a room of course, but when Andy played with him, he couldn't help but partake in the child's boundless imagination.

Buzz and Woody just smiled at the two, as if knowing full well what being played with felt like. "It's a great feeling, isn't it?" Woody asked, his tone having a warmth to it. Kairi nodded, wondering if this happened to Sora when he visited this world. "If you guys stick around, Andy's mom said she's getting some of the actual mechs."

"I always wanted to pilot one of them…" Buzz mused aloud, walking toward the poster Andy put up recently. "Sora seemed to have a blast using it when he last showed up."

"I know that we can't find him here, but we had a blast, right Riku?" Kairi asked, with Riku nodding. Woody just put a hand on his hip, his face forming a semi-serious expression. "What's wrong?"

"You guys took care of those jerks?" He asked, with them nodding. "Good, they have no clue what a heart is." Woody picked up his boot, smiling at the 'Andy' written on it. Buzz looked at his foot, a nostalgic smile gracing his face. Putting it down, Buzz walked next to Woody.

"Like we told Sora, you are always welcome to visit." Kairi and Riku nodded, waving goodbye to the toys. They suddenly stopped, seeing a magazine near a big plastic ball. Kairi looked at it, seeing… Sora!? She tried flipping through the pages, which was difficult with her now small stature, but Yozora was fighting some giant robot, a girl was in its arms, and Sora was blasting rays of light out of a dark-looking keyblade. He even looked… Different, almost like a scar was on his face. Kairi then ran over to Woody and pointed her keyblade at him. Buzz stood defensively in front of Woody, glaring at his new friend. "Put that down, or I will make you."

"You said that Sora wasn't here but explain _this_." She pointed to the magazine, with the toys looking at each other in confusion. "Why is he there?!" Riku just put his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"S-Sorry about that," Riku uttered, nervously laughing. Woody laughed, relief washing over his features. He walked over to the poster and rubbed his plastic chin. "You know about this?"

"I think Andy dropped this out of his backpack when he left," Woody commented, a frown forming on his face. "Maybe Sora really is a game character after all, not just some odd toy that showed up in our time of need." Buzz walked up to Kairi, giving one of the most heartfelt expressions he ever gave.

"Just like how Woody was always there for me, be there for your friend." He clenched his fist as if making a point. "If he knows you are looking out for him, it will help Sora." Kairi calmed down, giving an apologetic look to Woody.

"It's fine, just head on out of here and come back with Sora." He held out his hand, which Kairi and Riku shook. The other toys waved goodbye, seeing the two walk through the door crack. Woody just glanced at the magazine, unsure what to even say. "Rex… Can you tell us more about this game?" The dino's eyes went wide like stars, with Woody intently listening to every detail about the convoluted story the game apparently had. Buzz just sighed, preparing himself another trip to the new toy store with his friends.


End file.
